


Until the Heat Dies Down

by Hiraku



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:58:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9645395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiraku/pseuds/Hiraku
Summary: Ranulf is in heat, and was originally planning to take care of it himself until Ike decides to butt in and offered to help. Deciding to get himself a playmate for the duration of this particularly irritating period, Ranulf accepted Ike's offer in the form of 14 lessons on how to properly pleasure him, and himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ike / Ranulf](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/263357) by Chocotaur/Bootyelectric. 



The night was starless, and in the pitch blackness of the inside of his tent, Ike was not able to see anything. He could still, however, feel. He could feel the tension from his knuckles as he gripped the sheets underneath tightly, the tightening of his arms and legs as they try to curl in, the teeth biting down on his lips.

Most intensely felt, however, was the tongue lapping the head of his cock.

He tried to distract himself by asking himself how this all even started. Started when Ranulf looked ill and irritable in the morning. Said he was hungry and weak. Tried feeling his forehead because he looked red. Swat his hand away and told him to keep out. Told him that it was a fever and would not want to give it to him, too. He did not listen. Caught and fried some fish from the river nearby thinking the cat would feel better if there was something to eat. Only to come in and find the cat trying to rub another one out after what seemed to be so many rounds, judging from his body already covered in splashes of white across his front, and some on his arms and even his face.

The cat lied. Wasn’t fever. Said it was time, but did not want to pull Ike into his own mess. Ike offered to help anyway, said he wanted to learn how to help his laguz friend the next time same thing happens.

The cat told him that if he really wanted to learn about laguz in heat, he would have to take on a series of rigorous lessons for the next two weeks (Probably also a lie). He nodded and agreed to take on the challenge. Idiot never knew what he was getting himself into.

Lesson one, start off with a kiss. Ike did not hesitate. Went forward and pressed his lips against Ranulf’s. He could taste the saltiness on the cat’s face. His teeth clanked against the cat’s. He was pushed away, was told that his kiss was terrible, clearly the first time he had ever tried. Ranulf said he would take it upon himself to walk the younger man through every step. Tugging at Ike’s shirt, the cat told him to strip. Wouldn’t want to get stains on them since the cat had come already.

After that it was a blur. As soon as the noises of rustling and buckling ended, Ike was pulled in to another kiss. This time deeper. Feeling the air pulled from his lungs. The scratching of the cat’s tongue inside his mouth. Ike began to feel the heat in his core beginning to build up.

Now here he was, naked on his back, his legs spread apart, groaning from the growing painful erection and the warm, wet tongue lapping off his pre-come. Never having such stimulation before, with the barbed tongue from a laguz cat, the tiny jolts shooting up his spine doubled. Each brush against the erection was making his nerves scream. He tried to keep quiet. Even if his lips would bleed, the noise may seep through the cracks between the wooden wall, and he did not want to wake the people sleeping just the next door over. Breathing harshly from his nostrils, Ike’s body was covered in a layer of sweat from the heat of the windless summer night and his effort to not simply lose himself.

But as his cock twitched, he knew he was close.

Just then, the cat pulled himself away. Sitting up, his mismatched eyes showed a glint. Even in the dark, Ike could see the cat’s toothy grin, looking down at the human who was now just as much in heat as he was. First looking at the cock, jutting upwards, twitching with each drop of precome leaking from the tip like dewdrops rolling down the length, mixing with saliva and sweat pooled around his crotch. When another drop of precome rolled past his balls and disappeared between his ass cheeks, the cat grinned wider. Putting his index finger in between where the drop had gone, moving up until he felt the human’s anus, and firmly pressed against it.

Ike could not help but yelped, but not before he quickly stopped himself by biting into his arm.

Ranulf leaned down. Pressing against Ike’s trembling frame from having been edged so close to completion. Smearing his drying cum against the broad chest, he pulled Ike’s arm away and pinned them to the side. Inching closer until he was staring right into Ike’s own dazed, blue eyes, he whispered against the human’s lips.

“This, we’ll save for another day.” He then brought Ike’s hands to his own crotch, “For now,” He guided Ike’s calloused hand, getting them to wrap around their cocks as they were pressed against one another, sandwiched between the two bodies, “Let’s put you to work.”

Ike nodded, putting his attention to stroking the two cocks in his hands. As they were being squeezed, Ranulf shuddered as he began thrusting into the younger man’s tight grips, moving along the lengths slowly.

Ranulf paused for a moment and let out a long exhale, “Faster.” Ike obeyed. Feeling the pressure and the heat building up further, he began panting loudly. Ranulf grunted into each thrust. “Come on, go faster.” As he went faster, Ike began to lose his rhythm, nearly pulling off the cat’s cock.

“Oof! Stop! Stop, stop, stop!” Ranulf grabbed Ike’s wrists, stopping them from going further, “You’re almost going to rip them off. Wouldn’t want that, now, do we?”

“S… sorry…” Ike croaked.

“Just stay there.” Ranulf thrusted into Ike’s hand, “Keep them right there and move along…”

Ike followed Ranulf as the two began fucking into Ike’s fists, which were still holding them tightly. Smeared in precome and sweat, Ranulf could feel his crotch becoming wet and hard again. Trembling, he went limp on top of Ike, save for his ass doing most of the work.

Ranulf groaned as Ike began thrusting harder himself, his back coming off of the wet sheet. Now going out of sync with Ranulf’s own rhythm, he was bucking like a wild bull. Ranulf wrapped his arms around Ike to keep himself from getting knocked off.

And, as their cocks now creating more friction between each other, alternating with one another in thrusting into Ike’s fist, Ranulf panted against Ike’s heaving chest.  
“Ike… I… I think I—“ Ranulf groaned as he felt something uncoiled within him, his cock bursting with cum, splashing on their bodies, some gotten to their chins. The cat all but screamed as he unloaded himself all over Ike. Grabbing his hair as his entire body convulsed against the large frame beneath him. Feeling the hot splashes of cum, Ike lost it as well. All the seed stored inside him for so many years, now finally being released. He could not count the number of times he shot his load, but by the time they were both spent and exhausted, they were nearly covered in a pool of thick, wet, warm pool of their own sperm.

Crawling up to the human to meet him in the eyes again, Ranulf grinned, “So… Think you can keep doing this for the next few days?”

Ike looked into the mismatched eyes before him and nodded, “Y-yeah, I can take it.”

“Good!” Ranulf nuzzled under Ike’s chin, “You still got quite a ways to go before getting real good at this, but I’ll let you off easy tonight since you’re new to—Ike?” Ranulf looked up, only to find the larger man already fast asleep with his loud snores.

“Ahh… well, so much for asking for another round.”

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I have been a huge Ike/Ranulf fan ever since Path of Radiance came out, and that hasn't died to this day. I've been meaning to write a fanfiction about them, but never was quite sure if I could get the characters rights. Thought about post-game story, modern AU (tried the modern AU, didn't quite work the way it did in my head), etc, but after seeing a fanart by tumblr artist chocotaur/bootyelectric: 
> 
> http://bootyelectric.tumblr.com/post/156981974166/ike-and-ranulf-part-of-my-femblem-event-where-i  
> There was a surge of inspiration afterwards, and I decided to write 14 chapters worth of pure smut. Each chapter on a different kind of play.  
> Why did I decide on 14? Cat's mating cycle can last up to 30 days. Not quite sure if I can think of 30 different kinds of sex scenes, but I think I might be able to do half a month's worth of fun.  
> This is actually my first time posting or sharing smut fic for a very long time, but I hope you will enjoy and stay for the ride.


End file.
